guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Post-War Administration Bureau
The Post-War Administration Bureau (終戦管理局, Shūsen Kanrikyoku) is a secret society in the Guilty Gear franchise. The Group made their first debut in Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival, and have since been an important moving force in the Guilty Gear World. As their name indicates, the group was originally founded in order to manage affairs in the after-math of the Crusades, yet when the war ended, their influence proved unnecessary, and they retreated to the shadows, becoming much more villainous as well as devolving into a Nazi-like group. Their primary interest now seems to maintaining their own power at any cost. Known Members Crow - Division Chief, and creator of the Robo-Ky weapon line. Geena Story ''Overview'' The P.W.A.B is shrouded in mystery, and their exact ambitions are unknown, but they are one of the forces vying for control of the world following the war. They are greatly interested in weapons development, with extensive research into various kinds of magics, supernatural beings, and biological weapons (Gears) occupying much of the organization's efforts. After the death of Justice, they began to investigate the Gears, and the powerful warriors who participated in the recruiting tournaments. They are keenly aware of each playable character's abilities, and keep records concerning how to deal with them should they be encountered, their value to the P.W.A.B as possible research specimens, as well as a letter grade indicating the perceived threat they pose to the organization. They show an interest in capturing most of the members of the cast, in order to analyze their genetic material, magic abilities, fighting style, or in Faust's case, superior understanding of science. The bureau possesses advanced technology and is known to conduct experiments involving biological reconstructions, such as Gears and Forbidden Beasts. Some of their members seem to be capable of using magic as well. They are the organization responsible for transforming Testament into a Gear, assigning the Forbidden beast Eddie to Zato-1, and the creator of the Robo-Ky series of weapons. P.W.A.B. Reports ''Ky Kiske Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #4515: XX: Former leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, this charismatic swordsman is now a head figure in the international Police Force. Though fearsome as an enemy, his sense of duty to the law makes him easily controllable. Subject is being used as the base type for our Imitation Series. The completion of this project will be a boon to our war potential. His political power makes him a valid threat. AC: Formerly a leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, he is currently a high-ranking official in the International Police Force. He is an excellent physical specimen, and is also extremely intelligent and charismatic. Should he become our enemy, controlling him through his strong beliefs in law and order should be possible. We are currently producing an "imitation series" of robots, using him as a template. When the imitation robots are done, they should prove a valuable addition to our forces. Because of his influence and political power, we assign him a risk rating of B. Sol Badguy Risk Rating: S P.W.A.B. Report #9641 XX: Solid information on this subject's history is, regrettably, still hard to come by. Here is what we know. After joining the Sacred Order of Holy Knights in 2172, he deserted and became a bounty hunter. One account places the subject in the year 2099 -- exactly as he looks today -- participating in the Gear Project. Though his motives are unknown, he has been spotted hunting down and destroying Gears. His victory over Justice should serve as ample evidence of his superhuman battle ability. His occult powers easily surpass all known limits. Because of his muddy past and immense power, he is considered to be incredibly dangerous. AC: Investigation of this subject has unfortunately come to a complete halt. We are certain that in 2172 he joined the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, but later left and currently makes a living as a bounty hunter. Several witnesses claim that the subject does not age, which has lead to rumors he may be involved with the "Gear Project." It is unclear what his objectives are; however, there is evidence that he wants to destroy all gears. In regard to his combat abilities, all that really needs to be said is that he destroyed Justice. He has surpassed all human limits, and is said to be almost supernatural. Because we know so little about his background, and because controlling him would prove difficult, we give him a risk rating of S. Venom Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #4385: XX: Subject became the top-ranking official in the Assassins' Guild after Zato's disappearance. He leaves most Guild work to his subordinates. His fighting style, using a pool cue and ball as its main components, makes use of multiple objects not normally treated as weapons--a trademark of his assassin upbringing. While lacking in close-combat expertise, his skills as an assassin are top-notch. But his loyalty towards Zato makes him easily malleable. As the leader of one of the world's most influential guilds, he poses considerable risk AC: Subject is one of the Core members of the Assassin's Guild. After Zato's disappearance, he has become the de facto leader of the guild, but he seems to leave most of the operations of the Guilt to other members. He has a unique fighting style that utilizes a pool ball and cue. In fact, he is adept at using almost any object as a weapon and can adapt easily to any situation in order to fulfill his mission. Although his hand-to-hand skill is less than average, his skill as a killer is second to none. Despite Zato's disappearance, the subject remains fiercely loyal to him and his memory. We believe this loyalty can be used to control him. After considering his position in the Guild and the influence he exerts, we have decided to assign him a risk rating of B. Potemkin Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #9989: XX: Former slave to the empire of Zepp, subject was the vanguard of the Zepp revolution, and currently works for the new government. With his giant frame and mastery of Zeppian combat, his sheer battle power is comparable to that of an entire ground-based army division. However, as an officer of Zepp, he can be easily diverted due to his loyalties towards his country. The real danger lies in his ties with Gabriel, Zepp's current president. With this in mind, he is considered to be a moderate threat. AC: A war-slave for the Old Zepp Empire who later participated in the Holy Order Recruitment Tournament. After returning to his homeland, he assisted in the suppression of several rebellions and made significant contributions to the founding of the Technological Kingdom of Zepp. With his enormous body and Zepp-style martial arts, he has been compared to a storm that can demolish mountains. In many ways, the subject is a one-man army. On one hand, as a Zepp soldier the subject has sworn absolute loyalty to his country, which could be used to manipulate him. On the other hand, we should be wary of his connection to Gabriel, the subject's mentor and the current president of Zepp. Taking all of this into consideration, we assign him a risk rating of B. Jam Kuradoberi Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #7403: XX: Though she is a chef, subject is one of the world's most proficient wielders of Ki force. Of the five occult arts, the field of 'Ki' energy is the least explored and understood. Most of its users are of Eastern descent, aiding the theory that heredity plays a role. Subject's life goal is to discover new and useful cuisines. Control will not be an issue. Although she poses little threat in and of herself, her capture is still desirable. Therefore, she should not be taken lightly. AC: The subject's primary occupation is a cook, but she is also one of a limited number of "ki" users. Of the five elements of magic, ki has not yet been formally investigated, and its users are extremely limited in number. Most people with the ability to control ki appear to be of Eastern descent; therefore, the ability to use kis thought to have some connection to the genetic makeup of Eastern peoples. The subject's motives are simple. Her primary interest seems to be finding ways to improve her cooking. Controlling her should be easy. The subject appears to pose no threat to us; however, capture and analysis would be beneficial. Taking into consideration the aforementioned, we assign her a risk rating of C. Axl Low Risk Rating: A+ P.W.A.B. Report #5470: XX: Subject claims to have jumped into this era from the 20th century. Although this claim is unsubstantiated, he is confirmed to carry certain vital information on past events. His skill with fire helped him earn a spot in the second Sacred Knights tournament. Considering his high physical strength and the danger his unfettered knowledge presents, he should be handled with extreme caution. AC: The subject claims to have been transported from the 20th century to the present. This explanation seems rather unrealistic, but there is evidence suggesting the subject has information regarding the past. The subject has taught himself fire magic and is exceptionally agile. There are also reports placing him at the second Holy Knights selection tournament. In order to protect confidential information, capturing the subject should be prioritized. With that in mind, we assign him a risk rating of A+ Zato-1 Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #1573 : XX: A former assassin, the subject was implanted with a Forbidden Beast in order to measure his abilities. The Beast is a type of parasitic animal built from Gear technology, which allows it to partially exist away from the body. With the Beast's power, he became the head of the Assassins' guild, eventually disappearing after the first Sacred Knights tournament. Although the subject has yet to be recovered, we have succeeded in retrieving the Beast's data. The subject has either passed away or had his mind taken by the Beast, In either case, there is little to worry about, as the Beast's lifespan is inherently limited. Thanks to the subject's disappearance, the Assassins' Guild has lost much of its power. Therefore he is not considered dangerous. AC: This individual was previously an assassin. The Post-War Administration Bureau issued him a forbidden beast, and he exploited its powers. Forbidden beasts are parasitic organisms created using Gear technology. As the name implies, they cannot survive without a host, like any other parasite. The subject used his new found power to become the Guild's leader. Later reports place him at the Holy Order Recruitment Tournament as a participant. However, his current whereabouts are unknown. During the selection tournament, we succeeded in collecting the subject's data, but failed in our attempt to pursue him. This failure is problematic, but not serious. The subject may have been taken over by the forbidden beast or may have simply died. Regardless, there is no threat to us, as the forbidden beasts have a limited lifespan. The subject's sudden disappearance has also weakened the assassin's Guild. Taking the aforementioned into consideration, we assign the subject a risk rating of C. Anji Mito Risk Rating: A P.W.A.B. Report #4152: XX: Subject is an escaped Japanese who has been evading arrest with the help of the Zessen fan weapon he somehow acquired along the way. A man of pure Japanese descent, his dance-like moves are like poetry in motion. Although his motives are unclear, it is believed he is searching out the Gears and their creator--not out of spite, but out of sheer curiosity. Regardless of his intentions, the danger of leaving a Japanese man unattended is profound. As such, he is to be viewed as a major threat. AC: The subject is a Japanese male, currently on the run. After escaping from the institution, he acquired one of the scared treasures, the "Zessen." He fights using a dancing style of combat. His motivations are unclear, but it appears he is searching for the creator of the Gears. However, unlike the other Japanese survivors, who are driven by vengeance, he seems to be acting primarily out of curiosity. As such, his true intentions are unknown. Regardless, the fact that there is an uncontrollable person with Japanese genetic material on the loose presents a significant threat to our organization. Taking that into consideration, we have given this subject a Risk rating of A. Millia Rage Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #2043: XX: Formerly a hired assassin, the subject is now working with the IPF to dismantle the Guild and capture Zato-One in exchange for her acquittal. The test case for an undisclosed new form of occult art, she uses her hair as a weapon. It is believed her hair falls under the same classification as Gears and Forbidden Beasts. She can be easily controlled if her desire for revenge against Zato is used against her. Although she is not a major threat, her capture and dissection will offer insight into the forces that drive her hair. AC: Subject was a member of the Assassin's Guild; however, she fed the police information and aided in the arrest of Zato-1, disbanding its members. Due to her contributions, all charges against her arrest were dropped. She was a test-subject for experiments using forbidden magic and, as a result, can control her hair freely, using it as a weapon. Her hair can be thought of as an equivalent to a Gear or a Forbidden Beast. She has devoted her life seeking revenge against Zato-1, so if we can turn that weakness around, controlling her should be relatively easy. The subject is not very dangerous, and if we can capture/analyze her hair, it will give us a better understanding of the forbidden magic and be a giant leap for mankind. We assign a risk rating of C. Chipp Zanuff Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #5236: XX: Born as an orphan, subject grew up to become an illegal drug trafficker and narcotics addict. He was saved by a man named Tsuyoshi, who taught him the basics of Ninjutsu combat. Subject is the only known man alive who still uses this Japanese form of attack. He also uses the force of Ki in his moves, presumably taught to him by Tsuyoshi as well. It is safe to assume that the subject has had extensive training with Ki force. If we can procure this fighting style for our own use, the benefits would be immeasurable. Although a highly skilled fighter, subject is a very straightforward man who has little in the way of mental defenses. A swift capture is highly recommended. He is considered to be moderately dangerous. AC: The Subject was orphaned shortly after birth. He eventually became a drug dealer and, consequently, a drug addict. During his addiction, a man by the name of Tsuyoshi picked him up off the streets and trained in the art of "Ninjutsu." Ninjutsu is apparently an ancient art of assassination that originated in the former country of Japan. There are no known masters at this time. The subject uses the power of "ki," which is probably a result of Tsuyoshi's instruction. In other words, the subject is most likely trying to master the use of his Ki. If we could get our hands on his training methods and repurpose them, the political and military uses would be endless. The subject's fighting capability is significant, but his personality is very straightforward. He has a simple mind, and controlling him should be relatively easy. We would like to see the subject captured in the near future. For reasons mentioned above, the subject's risk rating is B. Testament Risk Rating: S P.W.A.B. Report #3360: XX: One of the few humanoid Gears, and one of the few Gears to retain a sense of self after the Gear cell-grafting process. He became an enemy of the human race after aligning with Justice. Subject organized the first Sacred Knights tournament in an attempt to revive Justice. Currently, he is still evading capture. One account mentions a link with Commander Gear Dizzy, but this has yet to be confirmed. His pure hatred of man and incalculable power make him one of the most dangerous living beings on Earth at the present time. He should be viewed as a major threat. AC: One of few human type gears. Following the Crusades, he was the subject of a number of experiments designed to help develop new weapons. He is also one of a small number of Gears who have managed to remain self-aware after the injection of Gear cells. Justice's war against humanity made him an enemy of the human race. After Justice was sealed away, he plotted to aid her escape during the 1st Holy Order Selection Tournament, but his plan ended in failure. He continues to evade capture and his whereabouts are still unknown. We recently received intelligence suggesting he has encountered the command-type gear Dizzy. This could pose a serious threat. His combat capability is unknown, but he has a great deal of anger for the human race. The subject is easily one the most dangerous creatures on the Earth. Risk Rating S. Baiken Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #2043: XX: Subject is a Japanese woman on the run from the authorities. She is still deeply traumatized from the loss of her parents during the war. All of her movements revolve around her ultimate goal of revenge. Her current target is the one she regards as the creator of the Gears. Although her skill with a Japanese sword is great, she is no match for our military might. Additionally, her desire for revenge makes her easy to control. Even if she manages to find the Gears' creator, it would only help our mission. She should not be viewed as a serious threat AC: Subject is a fugitive of Japanese descent. The death of her parents during the crusades has left her traumatized. With her secret weapons and traditional Japanese sword, she can be a fearsome fighter. However, it is unlikely that she will pose any threat to us. Her singular devotion to her simple objective should make controlling her easy. Should she succeed in finding the creator of the Gears, that would also be beneficial to us. Given our current intelligence on this subject, we assign her a risk rating of C. I-No Risk Rating: S P.W.A.B Report #4689: XX/AC: UNKNOWN! UNKNOWN! UNKNOWN! UNKNOWN! Slayer Risk Rating: S+ P.W.A.B Report #3309 XX: Subject is an entirely different form of life, completely inapplicable to any previously known categories. Neither Human nor Gear in origin, his DNA structure bears no relation at all to anything currently on record. It is unknown how many other beings like this one are in existence, and whether or not they have any relation to the human race. Besides his name (Slayer), all we know about the man is that he founded the Assassins' Guild. His battle abilities and his combat style have no known method of suppression, making him an unmatched threat of the highest caliber. AC: The subject appears to be a form of life we have no previous record of. He's neither human nor a remodeled form of a biological body, like a Gear. His genetic structure is entirely different from that of a Human. Exactly how many creatures of this species exist, and how they have been involved with human affairs is unclear. The subject refers to himself as "Slayer" and was the founder of the Assassin's Guild. As such, few records detailing his life and abilities exist. Since his abilities and motivations are unknown, we have not yet been able to determine a reliable method of control. We give this individual a risk rating of S+. May Risk Rating: A P.W.A.B. Report #4058: XX: Subject works directly under Johnny as a member of the Jellyfish air pirates. She wields a ship's anchor as a weapon. Her complete devotion to Johnny will make her easy to control, should the need arise. Although her birthplace is unknown, evidence suggests that she is of Japanese descent. We are currently seeking confirmation on this matter. While not particularly dangerous by herself, the thought of a powerful organization like the Jellyfish Pirates holding a Japanese woman is rather disturbing. AC: Subject is currently a member of the Jellyfish Air Pirates and is subordinate to its captain, Johnny. She appears to fight using an anchor and superhuman strength. Johnny appears to act as a father figure to her, and we believe that she will be easily controlled through him. Her birthplace and parents are unknown, but there have been several unconfirmed reports that she has Japanese genetic material. We would like to confirm this A.S.A.P. As an individual she poses little threat. However, her association with a group not under control of the United Nations, and the possibility that she is of Japanese descent, makes her a somewhat more significant threat. Keeping in mind those considerations, we assign her a risk rating of A. Dizzy Risk Rating: S++ P.W.A.B. Report #3360: XX: Though her identity is unknown, sources say this subject is a mix of both human and Gear. All known Gears, including Testament (see file #3360), were subordinates under the control of Commander Gear Justice. As a result, most of the Gears ceased functioning after Justice was slain in battle. This one, however, was not affected, possibly due to her genetic makeup. In fact, she may have the ability to actually reawaken downed Gears. Eyewitness accounts place her as working together with the humanoid Gear, Testament. One report says that the subject was recently destroyed by the bounty hunter, Jam, but this may be a fabrication of events. If she is still alive, her quick capture and disposal take precedence over all matters. AC: The subject's origins are unknown, though certain questionable sources suggest that she is half human and half Gear. Including Testament (See report #3360), all Gears were subject to the orders of the command-type Gear, Justice. However, with Justice's termination, most Gears simply ceased to function. For reasons that are still unclear, the subject does not appear to have been affected by Justice's destruction. We have considered the possibility that the subject can cause other Gears to awaken. Certain witnesses place the subject in the company of the human-type Gear Testament. There are reports stating the subject was destroyed by the bounty hunter Jam, but there is an excellent chance those reports were fabricated. Verifying the target's destruction is urgent and should be given the utmost priority. If the target is found to be alive, we must immediately capture or, if necessary, destroy it. Faust Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #0409: XX: Recently divulged information has led to a renewed interest in this subject, a well-known rogue physician. Using his skills in medicine, the subject can change bodily shape and even engage in teleportation and other occult arts. His skills remind us of a certain project of ours that ended in failure. If our hunch is correct, then the subject's capture is a matter of great urgency. Otherwise, he shouldn't pose too much of a threat. AC: Known by others as the "Dark Wandering Doctor." We were not aware of this man until recently. It seems that he has discovered how to transform his own body- a very unique style of fighting. In addition, he is capable of warping space-time, allowing him to teleport. We have conducted experiments in both of these fields, but have met with only failure. If the above intelligence is true, then capturing this subject should be of the utmost priority. We assign a risk rating of B. Johnny Risk Rating: A P.W.A.B. Report #7505: XX: Subject is the leader of the Jellyfish air pirates, and a key underworld figure. His mastery of Japanese swordfighting makes him extremely dangerous in one-on-one combat. His true power, however, lies in his personal ties with Zepp's president Gabriel and the IPF's Ky Kiske. It is highly likely that the Jellyfish are far more than a mere gang of thugs. A self-styled noble bandit, he always tries to help those less fortunate. Capturing a hostage may be the best way to control his actions. His overall clout makes him a major threat. AC: Subject is the captain of the Jellyfish Air Pirates and a key individual in the criminal underworld. Our information on him is incomplete, but we have confirmed that he uses the battou sword style, which originates from Japan, and his ability as a fighter is very impressive. Despite his significant fighting strength, it is his connections that can make him especially dangerous to us. Since he is acquainted with Gabriel, the president of Zepp, and Ky Kiske, a high ranking official in the I.P.F, we believe that the Jellyfish Pirates are more than just criminals. He has a chivalrous personality and a strong sense of duty, and often goes out of his way to protect the weak. We may be able to control him with a hostage. After taking into account his fighting ability and political connections, we assign the subject a risk rating of A. Zappa Risk Rating: B+ P.W.A.B. Report #6940: XX: The so-called 'vengeful spirit' that this subject carries has yet to be confirmed, but has been spotted by several eyewitnesses. Theories abound on its origin. Some say it is the embodiment of someone's innermost thoughts; others say it's a prewar experimental weapon. Regardless, the subject is confirmed to have an extremely rare form of mind parasite. If captured, the insights his body could bring to mental weaponry could be useful. However, his motives seesaw between his own desires and those of his parasite. As such, he should be approached with caution. AC: The existence of the mental parasite known as the "vengeful ghost" hasn't been proven, but there have been a number of sightings. Assuming these sightings are legitimate, we have yet to determine the parasite's origin and true nature. There are many theories concerning this creature and its origin, ranging from a corporeal version of some creatures' residual thoughts to a secret weapon created during, or before, the Crusades. This individual is a very rare case. It appears to be a host for one such parasite. Many physical manifestations of the parasite have been observed and confirmed. Capture of this individual would allow us to research the mental parasite and could aid in the development of mental/insubstantial weapons. It is difficult for us to predict this individual's actions, since the host and the parasite appear to behave very differently. Taking into account the above information, we give this individual a risk rating of B+. Bridget Risk Rating: D P.W.A.B. Report #7404: XX: Normally, we would not even bother with such a simple bounty hunter. However, this one bears mention because of his multi-millionaire father and the fact that he is currently searching for a Commander Gear. While Commander Gear Dizzy is thought to be dead, this account has certain flaws which we have pointed out in a previous report. Any information on the fate Dizzy that the subject may contain could be indispensable. Due to an issue involving twins, the subject (a man) was raised as a woman by his family. He could be brought to our side via relatives. Using a yo-yo as his weapon, he has fair skills as a bounty hunter, but nothing worthy of special mention. His threat is minimal. AC: This individual was a Bounty hunter for a time and poses such an insignificant threat that he is barely worth mentioning on this list. Nevertheless, we're mentioning him due to the fact that he's from a very wealthy family and, though he tries to hide it, is searching for a command-type Gear. Although Dizzy's death, the command-type Gear mentioned above, has been reported and confirmed, this individual seems to be of the opinion that she is still alive. This could lead to serious complications if he knows Dizzy's whereabouts. This individual was raises as a girl, although he is actually a boy, due to a superstition concerning twins. We may be able to use his unique upbringing to our advantage, should we wish to control him. He has mastered a unique fighting style that utilizes yo-yos and is a reasonably accomplished bounty hunter, but doesn't merit much mention in this report. We give this individual a risk rating of D. A.B.A Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #11922: AC: This individual is a psuedo life-form that was born in a research laboratory known as Frasco. We know neither when she was created nor who created her. Further investigation is needed. Our current intelligence informs us that she owns a demon ax named Flament Nagel, a relic from the Crusades. Her chief motivation seems to be finding a human body for the demon ax. This has apparently led her all over the world, as we have had numerous reports of her appearance. Since the demon ax seems to be the focus of most of her actions, controlling her should prove relatively easy. Considering our current intelligence, we assign this individual a risk rating of C. Order Sol Risk Rating: S P.W.A.B. Report #14056: AC: Unfortunately, analysis of this individual has come to a halt. Based on his speech patterns and fighting style, he seems to be the same person as Sol Badguy. He differs from Sol Badguy in that he wears a different uniform and has spent time as a member of the Holy Knights. In addition, he does not appear to possess one of the Outrage, specifically the Fireseal Sword. Some have suggested that the existence of this individual is a form of space-time transference of the same individual, but this theory still remains unfounded at this time. Since we know so little about this individual, it would be unreasonable to discount the possibility that he is Sol Badguy. Due to his uncontrollable nature, his unclear identity, and his similarity to Sol Badguy, we assign this individual a risk rating of S. Robo-Ky Risk Rating: D P.W.A.B. Report #6251: AC: This individual was created by the Post-War Administration Bureau from the battle data of Ky Kiske, a former commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, as a part of our imitation series. Thanks to its high mobility and simple production process, it can be used for a wide range of applications, such as subduing militants or investigating important intelligence targets. However, possibly due to an error in its design, numerous instances of unexpected behavior have been reported. Some of the defects appear to be in the command programming, and as such it has appeared on occasion to be driven by human emotions. Therefore, its success rate on most missions is quite low. It's individual battle capabilities are still undergoing revision, but its unpredictable nature hasn't been fixed yet, as the entire series is currently under consideration for replacement. Taking into account the above information, we give this series a risk rating of D. Justice Risk Rating: None P.W.A.B. Report #6661: AC+:' '''She is a completely autonomous-type Gear that began the revolt against humanity, causing the Crusades. Most Gears are driven to destroy by their survival instincts, but a small number of Gears created from humans retain their higher brain functions, and sometimes even the capability for complex thought. Justice possesses not only high-level human intelligence, but is also the only complete Gear that can control other Gears at will, regardless of their origins. Following the Crusades, Justice was sealed inside a dimensional prison by the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. She escaped from her prison and was destroyed by Sol Badguy. Since she no longer exists, there’s no need to rate her risk level. Category:Organizations